Storms
by xXDraconisXx
Summary: A 'what if' fic. On the way to Hokkan, what if Tasuki and Chichiri were the ones to go overboard instead of Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko? Final 6th chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Storms

The winds were picking up dramatically, and the waters of the ocean around them had grown restless. The large ship begun to rock. Lighting could be seen in the distance, coming closer. The Suzaku seishi were all gathered on the deck, trying to figure out what was going on. The weather was sunny and beautiful not ten minutes ago. Tamahome was next to Miaka, and making sure she didn't slip and hurt herself as she had a tendency to do.

" Chichiri! What's going on here?! What's with the sudden storm!!?"

The blue-haired monk frowned, though his usually smiling mask didn't show it.

" I don't know no da! It's not making sense no da! It must be one of the Seiryuu seven!"

" What?! You mean one of _them _is doing this?!" he growled, looking up at the dark sky, filling with lightning. " I can't believe that! How can they control weather?!"

" I don't know Tamahome-kun no da, but if it is one of the Seiryuu seven, we have to be extra careful!"

" Chichiri-san!" Chichiri turned, to where Chiriko was clinging to the side railing and pointing ahead of them. "Look!" Everyone now turned to see a huge tidal wave headed their way. Tasuki was first to speak.

" Shit! Look at the size of that wave! It's gonna tip the boat over!!" as the red-head began to curse openly, Chichiri ordered everyone to hang on to something. The wave was picking up speed, and everyone grabbed hold of something. As the wave came down hard on the ship, everyone was pushed under the water, as it swept over the deck. When the wave passed, and the ship calmed a bit, Tamahome, who had been swept away only slightly, stood from where he was. He yelled out above the roar of the storm around them.

" Is everyone alright?!" he was relieved when the others answered him. Tasuki then cursed again.

" It's not over yet!!" another wave, smaller, but just as strong, swept over the deck, catching most of them off guard. Little Chiriko lost his grip on the rope he was clinging to, and was being carried towards the edge. As he past everyone, Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Tamahome all dived to try and grab hold of the child, but all failed.

" Chiriko!!" Chiriko screamed, trying frantically to swim against the strong current. Tasuki, who was nearest him now, wasn't about to let his little buddy be swept overboard, and ran, as well as one can on a rocking ship, towards him. "Chiriko!" he dove, and managed to push the small seishi out of the water. Unfortunately the wave then caught him, and slammed him against the railing and over the side. Reacting quickly, mostly cause he didn't want to be swept over, he reached out to grab the railing, but it was wet and slippery and Tasuki couldn't get a hold on it. He let out a curse and fell.

" Tasuki!!"

" Tasuki-san!!" everyone went to the side, and looked over, and saw Tasuki surface from the ocean water. He coughed, frantically trying to keep his head above the water.

" Tasuki-san!!"

" He can't swim, what now!?" Miaka watched in horror as a wave engulfed the fiery seishi and pull him under. She turned to Tamahome.

"Tamahome do something!"

Chichiri made his way to the railing. He put a quick hand on Miaka's shoulder.

" Daijobu Miaka, I'll get Tasuki, you all get inside where it's safe no da!" with that, he jumped up on the rail and over, diving into the roaring ocean below.

He couldn't breathe. Water was all around him and he couldn't tell which way was up. He struggled with everything he had to get himself to the surface, but every time he got there, he was pushed back down by another wave. He was beginning to think it was over for him. Death by water wasn't what he had planned, especially not this early in the game. Just as he was about to give up, strong arms found there way around his waist, and began to pull on him. Tasuki didn't struggle, as he was too tired. Soon he found he could breath, and realized he had broken the surface. He took in deep breaths, and coughed out water. He then decided to stay above the surface and struggled a bit. It surprised him when he heard a familiar voice.

" Calm down Tasuki no da! It's just me no da!"

" Chi-Chichiri?!" he coughed again.

" Hai, no da! Just relax, I'll get us back."

Tasuki let out a breath and did so, allowing his friend to haul him back to the ship.

As Chichiri swam, he grew worried, as the ship was being blown away from them. And the waves crashing and pushing on him wasn't helping either. "Oh no!"

Tasuki perked up at the comment, and snapped his head to the monk.

" What's 'oh no' suppose at mean!?" Chichiri was growing tired from fighting the large waves. Breathing hard, he responded.

" The ship's being blown away from us by the winds no da! And these waves are just getting bigger and harder to fight no da!"

" Nani?!? You mean we can't get back?! Can't you just transport us back?!"

Chichiri frowned.

" There's some sort of barrier no da. It's blocking my powers so I can't transport back!"

Many emotions swept through Tasuki then, sadness, anger, fear, and panic. Mostly panic. He started to struggle greatly in Chichiri's grasp.

" Shit! No! No! I'm not going to be left behind! Damn it I can't swim! Damn this weather, and damn that bastard Seiryuu seishi who's doing this!!"

Chichiri was trying to hang on the bandit, and swim at the same time, but was pulled down under a wave, and tossed around a bit, before he regained his up and down, and broke the surface with the enraged seishi in tow.

" Tasuki-kun no da! You have to calm down! I can't swim with you struggling like that! You're just going to tire yourself out more! I'll get us to safety no da!"

" Calm down?! You expect me to calm down at a time like this?! We're gonna die! The ship's too far away, and the storm doesn't look like it's gonna let up anytime soon dammit!! And you want me to calm down!?!" Chichiri sighed, tiredly and annoyingly. He decided to just ignore the ramblings of his friend and focus on getting to dry land before they both drowned.

Chichiri had swam for what seemed like hours, before he saw something in the distance. It was a small land mass of rock, and had a cave at the base, just big enough for the two seishi. Chichiri sighed in relief and gathered the rest of his strength into getting them there. Tasuki had finally stopped struggling, and had gone limp, mostly due to Chichiri nearly strangling him when the monk's patients for the bandit wore out. He laid quietly in tow, muttering things to himself, and being cranky in general.

When the two finally reached the base of the cave, and Chichiri hauled himself and Tasuki up on the shore. Once they were safely on the hard ground, Chichiri collapsed, and relaxed for the moment, regaining his strength. Tasuki, who had been resting the whole time, kneeled, and looked around.

" Looks like some kinda cave…wonder if there's any supplies inside." he made his way to his feet, only swaying a bit. He looked around once more, then glanced down to Chichiri, who was still laying collapsed on the ground. His face softened, and he bend down and pulled his exhausted friend, and savior up, wrapping his arm around the monk's waist. Chichiri had saved his life by jumping into the water to get him, and had hauled him all the way over here. Now it was Tasuki's turn to return the favor. He helped Chichiri walk to the cave, and went inside, where the two got out of the rain. Tasuki let Chichiri slid from his grip to the ground, where he sat in a heap, and shivered, as the cold wind blew in. Tasuki shivered too, and started looking around for any sign of something they could use to make a fire. His hopes were answered as he found pieces of wood and straw in the back. He gathered them, and made a pile in front of Chichiri, who looked at it then up at Tasuki.

" Where'd you find that…" Tasuki smirked.

" Found it in the back. We can use it at make a fire." Chichiri nodded, and looked around at their surroundings. Another chilling wind blew into the cave, and both seishi inside shivered again. "Shit! It's so damn cold with that blasted wind blowing in here!" he put the wood and straw in a better pile, then stood, reached back, and pulled out his tessen. He pointed it at the pile. "Rekka! Shinen!" fire burst from the iron fan, and curled around the wood and straw, igniting the pile in a bright orange and yellow flame. Tasuki smiled, as the warmth flooded around them. Chichiri sighed, his shivering slowly coming to a stop.

" Good thing that your tessen wasn't lost in the ocean no da!"

" Really! We'd both freeze without it. Guess someone's watching over us ne?"

Chichiri managed a tired smile. Tasuki sat, and began to undo his coat strap. "We should get out of these wet clothes, so we can get warmer." Chichiri nodded, from where he was looking at the ground. He pulled his kesa off of him, and laid it aside, then went to undo his shirt.

Once they were both stripped, only thin pants covering their legs, they got as close to the fire as possible. Tasuki, after a while, glanced over to Chichiri. He bandit was getting worried, for Chichiri was still shivering, and he looked a bit pale. Tasuki scooted closer to his friend.

" Hey, you ok? You look kinda pale…"

Chichiri's head snapped up, and he looked to Tasuki, as if he was surprised.

" Oh! Tasuki-kun…no…I'm ok. Still a bit chilled. Don't worry about me…" Tasuki frowned, as he noticed the 'no da's were gone from the monk's speech pattern, as well as a deeper tone of voice. Tasuki knew something was wrong. He stood, and started looking around for something to warm his friend. He found a strange chest in the corner of the cave. Tasuki raised an eyebrow. _Where did _that _come from? That wasn't there before… _he pushed that thought away, and walked over to the old chest, and looked for the opening. He found it, and opened the chest. Inside, laid a large woolen blanket, some bottles, and some salted goods, half of them rotten. Tasuki curled his lip at that, but noticed that some of the salted fish looked in good shape. He took the fish out, along with the blanket and a few bottles. He walked back over to the fire, and set the things down. Chichiri raised an eyebrow at the items and glanced up at the bandit.

" Where-" Tasuki picked the blanket up, and unfolded it, it's length falling to the ground.

" In this old chest in the corner…guess I over-looked it before." he shook out the blanket, and moved over to Chichiri. He wrapped the think cloth over his friend's shoulders, and tucked it around him. Chichiri jumped, and gasped.

" Tasuki, what are you doing-what about you…?" Tasuki smiled.

" I saw you shiverin. You need this more than me." Chichiri decided not to argue. When Tasuki made up his mind, that was that. Chichiri sighed, and relaxed. Tasuki sat back down by Chichiri when he was done, and picked up one of the bottles. Opening one, he sniffed the top, and coughed, holding the bottle away from him. "Whoa! It's strong!" he coughed a few more times. Chichiri sweat dropped. It was probably alcohol. " Here Chiri-here's yers…" he handed the monk the other bottle. Chichiri took it, looking at it as if it were a foreign body. "What's the matter?"

" It's probably alcohol Tasuki, and I don't drink…" he put the bottle down, not giving it a second glance. Tasuki looked at the bottle and then his own.

" I guess so…" but he was really thirsty, and he guessed Chichiri must be too. He paused, thinking. Then he looked out at the rain. Aha! He stood, and took both his, and Chichiri's discarded one. He went to the edge of the cave, and emptied the contents of the bottles. Then, turned them up to catch the rain water. Chichiri watched with interest. Since when did Tasuki know this?!

Once the two bottles were full, Tasuki returned to the fire, and handed Chichiri the bottle again.

" There, I filled it with fresh ran water. You should be able to drink that now…" Chichiri stared at his for a moment then at Tasuki. Tasuki was just about to drink his, when he saw Chichiri staring at him. "What…?" Chichiri smiled, and shook his head, turning back to his bottle.

" Thank you…I don't think we'd be warm with out you…" Tasuki smiled, shrugging.

" Well, I wouldn't be _alive _without you! You saved my sorry ass back there…you didn't have to jump into the water fer me."

" I couldn't just let you drown. I'm not going to let anyone else die like that again. Besides, we're dry and safe now ne?"

" I guess…" but Tasuki wondered what the monk meant by 'again'. He decided t ask. "What do you mean 'again' Chiri?" Chichiri stiffened a bit at that.

Drat, why'd I have to say that, now he wants to know-… Chichiri sighed, putting on a smile.

"N-nothing Tasuki-kun…forget I said it no da…" Tasuki was not going to let this go. Not this time.

" Come on Chiri…tell me what's wrong. You looked so sad just now…"

" I'm alright Tasuki, really, just drop it."

" I don't like seein ya sad. Come on, talk at me."

Chichiri frowned a bit, grateful the mask was covering it.

" Please Tasuki…it was nothing…just a slip of the tongue…"

" What happened to the 'no da's?"

" No da!" Chichiri spat out, a bit harsher than he wanted. Tasuki's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Had he said something to make the seishi mad? All he wanted to do was help-

Chichiri sighed, and turned his head away from the red-head. It was obvious he was upset. Tasuki looked down at the ground. He should have just kept his big mouth shut.

" Gomen ne Chichiri." he looked up to his friend, hoping to get a reply, and for a while he thought he wasn't going to get one, then Chichiri took a deep breath and spoke.

" Daijobu Tasuki. I shouldn't have exploded like that."

" I don't really blame ya…I prolly woulda too…I can be an ass sometimes I guess…" Chichiri turned his head. He wasn't about to let Tasuki put himself down.

" No Tasuki…you're not…you're just curious ne?"

" More like worried. I've never seen such a sad look cross your face Chiri. I-wanted to know what was up, n' maybe I could help…" he was fidgeting. Chichiri had to smile. Tasuki might seem to be a rock hard, rough bandit, but deep inside, he was harmless and very sensitive and caring. He turned to his friend.

" Gomen na Tasuki-kun…It's just…I've never really…talked about it a lot."

" Talked about what?" Chichiri went quiet for another small moment, then reached up and slipped a finger under his mask, and pulled it off. Tasuki only took in a deep breath. His friend's rich mahogany eye was full of emotion. But Tasuki was only seeing him from that side. When Chichiri turned his head fully towards his friend, Tasuki's eyes widened, and his eyebrows raised. A long jagged scar ran across the left eye of Chichiri's face, fusing it shut. Chichiri saw his friend's reaction and frowned, turning his head back, hiding the scar again. Tasuki blinked, wondering why he did that.

" Gomen Tasuki, maybe I shouldn't have shown you…" Tasuki moved to his friend's side.

" Nah, Chiri. Why'd ya hide yer face?" That rich mahogany eye turned to him.

" The look on your face…I didn't want to scare you-"

" Scare me?! No. A bit shocked, but not scared. What happed to give you that scar? Looks painful." Chichiri blinked, and turned back to Tasuki, who only had sympathy for his friend. The bandit never knew the monk hid such pain. " Wanna talk about it?"

" I'm not sure…"

" What are you afraid of."

" …mostly rejection."

" Rejection?" how much pain his friend must have been through to have to say that. " Chiri…whatever you tell me won't ever change anything between us…" Chichiri nodded, seeming to be more comfortable now.

" I'll tell you then…" Tasuki didn't rush the older seishi, he sat patiently. " It all happened seven years ago…I was engaged at the time, to a woman named Kouran. We were to be married that day, and I went out early to get her something special. When I got back to give it to her, I saw her and my best friend Hikou kissing. Later, she told me she couldn't marry me. I thought she was in love with Hikou, and I got enraged, furious with betrayal. I wanted revenge. So, that evening, I went out in search of Hikou, with a knife. I found him by the river. The weather was much like this, rain, thunder. There was a flood coming, and everyone was to seek shelter, but I still wanted revenge. I went after Hikou and tried to stab him, but missed. But Hikou was knocked back to the edge of the river. I was about to go after him again, when his foot slipped and he started falling back into the raging river. I forgot my anger, and jumped forward and caught him by the hand. I had to use all of my strength just to keep hold on his hand. Just as I was pulling him out, something caught the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was just in time to have a log hit me across the face. I was in great pain, and Hikou slipped out of my grasp, and was swept away down the river…the flood came not to soon after, and my whole village was destroyed, with no survivors except me…I lost everything in one day…

Tasuki had been sitting quietly, listening to Chichiri's tale. He never knew Chichiri was engaged, or even had lived in a village. But what really shocked him, was the fact that this usually calm and gentle seishi tried to kill,-and his best friend at that. But Tasuki couldn't blame him. He _had _stolen Chichiri's fiancée. Tasuki was about to speak, when he saw something. Chichiri. He was looking down at the ground, his usually arching bangs hanging limply from his forehead. He was a bit hunched over, and…a few tears were escaping from his remaining eye. Tasuki felt his heart tighten. This man had gone through so much, yet, in spite of everything that'd happened to him, he was still a caring, and gentle person. Tasuki felt his respect for the older seishi increase. He reached out a hand to put on the distraught looking man's shoulder, but paused halfway. Chichiri looked to him through the corner of his eye.

" Tasuki…gomen…"

" Why are you-…sorry…?" Chichiri didn't reply, and closed his eye, his head hanging a bit more. Tasuki couldn't take it anymore. He rocked up onto his knees, and wrapped his arms around his friend's body, embracing the seishi tightly. Chichiri didn't stiffen, or push Tasuki away. He was, for one, too tired to do so, and was grateful someone cared. He pulled the blanket closer to him, and let Tasuki's warmth surround him. The fiery seishi reached up and put his hand on Chichiri's head, and brought it to rest on his neck ridge. " Chichiri…it's ok…you don't have to hold it in…if you need to cry…just cry…" Chichiri shook his head, trying to convince himself he didn't need to, but in the next instant he broke into sobs. Tasuki just wrapped his arms more securely around the seishi and rocked him tenderly, whispering comforts in his ear. " Shh…Chiri…'s'ok…that's it…just let it all out…" he rubbed Chichiri's silvery blue hair, and wrapped the large blanket around the distraught seishi. All he could do was be there for his friend at a time of need.

When Chichiri's tears were extinguished, he was exhausted, and made himself pull away from Tasuki's embrace. Tasuki looked down at him. "Chiri?"

" Arigatou Tasuki-kun…" he looked up at Tasuki. His eye calm, and thankful. Tasuki smiled, sitting upright.

" No problem buddy-I'm glad I could help…you feeling better?"

" Hai, I am. I needed to get it out. Arigatou…"

" Stop thankin me…you'd do the same fer me.."

" Hai, of course…I can't thank you enough-"

" You'd better stop, er I'm gonna start blushin!" Chichiri smiled, and closed his eyes. He really did feel a lot better. He turned to Tasuki, sighing.

" We should try to sleep…" he got up and looked at the fire, which had died. "Tasuki, what are we going to do about that?"

" Eh?" Tasuki glanced at the fire. "I'll get it going again…" after doing so, he sat back down, and started to get himself comfortable. Chichiri sighed, looking out at the rain. It hadn't let up. Tasuki frowned. "Think they'll ever find us?" Chichiri nodded.

" Hai, they will. They must have had to find shelter from the storm…" Tasuki nodded.

" Yeah, I guess." he shifted, and laid down on his side. Chichiri soon followed, then remembered he still had the blanket. He sat back up.

" Tasuki…do you need this? Are you cold at all?"

" Nah, Chiri, you use it. I'm from the mountains-I'm fine." Chichiri frowned.

" Tasuki. No one's immune to cold-"

" Really Chiri, you exhausted yerself in draggin me here." Chichiri wasn't sure, but decided to trust him.

" Well, if you're sure…" a nod from the bandit, and the monk laid back down and fell asleep.

---Ok, what do you think so far? I decided to do a "what if" fic…since I haven't done any of them yet…I'll get the next chapter up in a few days…there is more to come…Chichiri and Tasuki will soon find out there is more hell to come! (enter evil laugh) ok…please review!! I want to know if the fic is good enough! Arigatou minna and sayonara until next time!---


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Chichiri awoke to the patter of rain outside. He took a deep breath in, and yawned, moving to sit up. He glanced around, and noticed a few things. The rain hadn't let up yet and was still pouring outside. This brought on a different problem. Some of the rain had started to trickle into the cave. Chichiri sighed.

" And I still haven't been able to contact any of the others…" the seishi looked down at the pile of ashes that was the fire the day before. Then perked up. _Tasuki… _a soft moan turned the monk's head in that direction. Tasuki stirred, and opened a tired looking eye. Chichiri smiled, getting up and moving over t his waking companion. "Ohayo Tasuki-kun. Sleep well?" Tasuki yawned, his fangs sticking out from his lip as he stretched. He rubbed the back of his neck.

" Urgh…I'm sore all over….sleepin on the hard rocky roundel give ya cramps!" Chichiri's smile widened.

" So, the big tough mountain bandit is complaining about sleeping on the ground?!" Tasuki shot his friend a look.

" If I didn't feel like shit right now, you'd be dead monk." Tasuki rubbed his face, and stole a glance outside. "Geeze! It hasn't taken a break yet?!"

" Nani?"

" The rain! How're we suppose to get outta here if it won't stop!"

" We will Tasuki, daijobu…" Tasuki sighed tiredly.

" I believe ya Chiri-but, when?"

" Be patient, we'll get our chance…" Tasuki's stomach growled then. Chichiri raised an eyebrow as Tasuki sweatdroped.

" Ehe…" Chichiri laughed a bit.

" I should go catch us some fish I guess…"

" We've got fish…" Both seishi looked to where they'd left the uneaten salted fish from the day before. They were smelling, and were starting to attract flies. Tasuki curled his lip.

" Eh…ok Chiri, I see yer point." Chichiri nodded, took the rotting fish out, and walked outside to start. Tasuki, meanwhile, feeling unusually tired again, decided to catch up.

A bit later, Chichiri returned from outside, soaked, his hair plastered to his face. He had managed to catch two fish, having to literally jump into the raging water to get them. He walked inside, and put the fish down, along with some broken pieces of wood that he'd found. He grabbed his kesa, which was dry by now, and began to dry himself off. As he rubbed his head, he glanced over to Tasuki, who was, again, asleep. Chichiri sighed, but smiled.

" Tasuki. Time to get up…I got some fish, and need you to light another fire." he got no response." Tasuki, did you hear me?" he poked his head from the dark blue fabric, "Tasuki?" he frowned, putting down the cape and walking to the sleeping red-head. He knelt, reaching out and shaking the bandit gently. Tasuki furrowed his brow, and opened his amber eyes. Chichiri was hovering over him. He blinked. Chichiri sighed with relief. " Finally. You didn't hear me?" Tasuki stared at Chichiri for a minute.

" Hm? Oh-no. Gomen Chiri." he moved to sit up. He rubbed his head. "Wha'd ya say?" he sounded off. Chichiri frown deepened.

"Daijobu ka Tasuki? You look tired…" Tasuki's mouth curled into a weak grin.

" Sure…I'm fine." he sat, grabbing his tessen, and shakily standing up. Chichiri took hold of Tasuki's arm and steadied him.

" Are you sure? You're unsteady…" in Chichiri's grasp, Tasuki's skin felt warm. A bit too warm for comfort. But then again, Chichiri was still a bit cold from being outside. " Tasuki, you feel warm…"

" Of course I do! You just came in from outside. Need a fire ne?" he pulled up his tessen.

" Yes, but Tasuki-"

" Rekka Shinen!" The pile of what was once wet wood was lit ablaze instantly, the flames dancing across the wood. Tasuki's smiled at his work, and sat down, trying to hide the look of pain on his face. Chichiri just watched him. " Aren't you gonna gut those fish. Chiri?" Chichiri looked up.

" Oh, I guess.." he didn't know what to think about Tasuki's behavior today. He picked up the fresh fish, and started back outside to clean and guy them.

" Ok Tasuki, I've finished cleaning the fish. Now we can-" he froze, and his breath caught in his throat. He was staring straight ahead at what had made his heart seem to stop. Tasuki lay collapsed on the ground on his side, his face scrunched up in pain. " Tasuki!!" the monk forgot the fish, dropping them to the ground, and darted over to his fallen comrade. "Tasuki, Tasuki!?" he put a hand to Tasuki's forehead. It was burning with heat. "Oh no-" Rolling Tasuki over onto his back slowly, he reached over and grabbed the blanket. He stretched it out, then gently shifted, and slipped his arms under the bandit's fevered body, lifted him into his arms, and laid him carefully on the opened blanket. " I knew something was wrong…" he wrapped Tasuki in the woolen blanket snugly then, making sure he was as comfortable as possible, got up and got his shirt. Ripping it into strips, he wet them in the rain. Folding the strips, he went back to Tasuki's side. Brushing the bright fiery bangs out of his face, the folded strips were laid across the pale forehead of the wing seishi. Tasuki's moaned, and furrowed his brow. Chichiri felt awful that he'd left Tasuki alone, when he knew something wasn't right.

" Gomen ne Tasuki…" he wiped off Tasuki's sweat beaded brow, and rewet the cloth when it got dry. But it wasn't bringing the temperature down. Chichiri needed to find another way to help his ailing friend. As he thought, Tasuki started shaking, and thrashed in the blanket. Chichiri gasped, and tried to keep the heavy blanket around the seishi, but this only ended in a bloody lip for the blue-haired monk. Not giving up, Chichiri pinned the younger seishi down with his body, pinning Tasuki's arms and legs with his own. Eventually, Tasuki was fought into submission. The bandit collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Chichiri released his grip, an sat up. Tasuki gasped, weakly moaning. His eyes opened halfway, clouded with fever.

" Chi-Chi…ri?" Chichiri was back at Tasuki's side in a split second. He took Tasuki's hand, and with his free one, reached up and stroked the bandit's comfortingly.

" Shh…hai, I'm here…" Tasuki swallowed, his eyes sliding shut again.

" G-gomen n-ne…" Chichiri blinked.

" Nani? Why? You did nothing wrong…"

" S-shoulda…told ya…" he shook, as a gust of wind blew by. Chichiri placed a hand on his chest.

" Easy…don't talk anymore…" Tasuki looked to Chichiri, his gaze meeting the monk's. it was almost pathetic. Tasuki was so helpless and weak. Tasuki broke the lock, and shivered, the blanket around loose from the earlier struggle. Chichiri tucked Tasuki back in, and moved up and around Tasuki's body to his head. He sat, then reached down and lifted the feverish seishi's head, and brought it to rest in his lap. Tasuki sighed, his head now supported and off the cold hard ground. Chichiri cradled Tasuki's head tenderly with one arm. He picked up the wet cloth with the other, and wiped Tasuki's face and neck of sweat, willing his friend to get better. Chichiri never left Tasuki's side the entire day. The only thing he could do was keep Tasuki warm and hydrated. He prayed that Tasuki'd be able to make it through the night.

When night fell, Chichiri had only left Tasuki's side once, to rewet the cloths. He had managed to keep Tasuki's temperature at one point, maybe even lower it a bit. Tasuki had also managed to eat some, when Chichiri cooked the fish. Now Tasuki laid quietly in the blanket, his head cushioned on the caring monk's lap. Chichiri still wasn't able to contact any of the others, and he was getting worried. He watched Tauski on his lap. He sighed.

" It's getting late Tasuki…you should get some rest." he just sat there for a minute, before gently lowering Tasuki's head to the ground. He picked up his kesa, bundled it up, and slid it under Tasuki's head. He wiped Tasuki's face again, sighing, as he prepared himself to stay up and take care of the sick seishi.

" Chi…ri…?" the weak, tired voice turned Chichiri's head his mahogany eye full of sympathy and care.

" Hai. Tasuki-kun?"

" …S'kinda cold…" the statement was barely heard by the monk, and as it registered in his mind, he felt his heart go out to his friend. Then he thought of something. The best way to warm someone was body heat. He nodded to himself.

" Ok, Tasuki…" he moved over to the side of the cave next to the bandit, and leaned against it. Then slipped his arms under Tasuki's and pulled him up to him, along with the blanket and kesa. Tasuki moaned a bit, and Chichiri quieted him, resting his body against his own, wrapping an arm around the younger. Pulling the bandit's legs up, Chichiri cradled Tasuki's tired fevered body to his chest, wrapping both arms securely around him. Tasuki rested his head on the older seishi's neck ridge and relaxed, as warmth surrounded him. He closed his eyes.

" Chiri..?" Chichiri looked down at Tasuki in his arms.

" Ne, Tasuki?"

" …Ari-gatou…" Chichiri smiled. Tasuki fully relaxed, and fell asleep.

" Ohyasumi Tasuki…" with that, Chichiri closed his eye and fell asleep as well.

--Well, if you think that's it…YOU'RE WRONG!!! Much more is to come! What do you think'll happen next eh?! I'd also like to say to those who thought this was a shonen-ai fic, that it is not. I'm not really into that, but thanks for the review. I is so so sneaky…and YOU is so so reviewing!! Please? I like reviews…reviews are good and make me feel my work is liked…so…take five minutes of your time to review this chap…and I'll get the next chap up…prolly tomorrow ne? ARIGATOU MINNA!! Over and out from Sei!!--


	3. Chapter 3

The night gave way to morning, and the two sleeping seishi were awoken quite suddenly when lightning struck violently outside. Chichiri's head shot up.

" What the-" A storm was raging outside already. Chichiri's eye widened. Tasuki yawned, and opened an eye.

" Whazzat?" his voice was slurred and tired. Tasuki was never a morning person. Chichiri looked down at the bandit.

" Tasuki? Are you feeling better?" he put his hand to the other's forehead. The monk smiled in relief when the skin under his hand was cool. "I think your fever's gone! How do you feel?" Tasuki took a deep breath.

" Pretty good actually…"

" I'm glad. You had me worried…"

" Yeah, sorry 'bout that…"

" Don't worry about it. I'm just relieved your better." Tasuki smirked, sitting up. Digging himself out of the blanket and kesa, he stretched.

" Have you been able to locate the others yet?"

" I'm afraid not. And there's a storm brewing outside."

" Yer kiddin'!" he looked. " Dammit! We're never gonna get outta here!" he began to curse aloud. Chichiri sighed. Yep, the bandit was definitely feeling better…the monk sweatdroped.

" Tasuki, please calm down." Tasuki did so, and frowned

" It ain't fair! We've been stuck 'ere fer two days-today's the third!" Chichiri had to agree with his friend there. It was all getting tiring.

" We'll get out Tasuki. At least we have our health!" Tasuki face faulted.

" What?! Think of what just happened earlier! Yeah, we're healthy _now,_ but how long will it last?!" Chichiri went to say something, but Tasuki cut him off. "What if you're next?! What if you get sick-or hurt!? I-" he stopped, looking at the blue-haired monk. "I don't want that…" he sat down by his friend, and sighed. "I'm goin' insane." Chichiri laughed a bit, and patted Tasuki's back.

" Nah, not yet. But if it makes you feel better, I'll be extra careful ne?" Tasuki smirked.

" Yeah, thanks Chiri." Thunder cracked outside. Chichiri stood.

" Well, I guess I'd better catch some breakfast." Tasuki jumped up too.

" I'll help ya1" he grabbed his tessen and followed out.

Fishing was new to Tasuki, and it being slippery and wet didn't help. The storm thundered above the two seishi. Tasuki was standing in knee deep in the water; tessen aimed down to stab the fish. Chichiri, more experienced, could snatch the water creatures right out of the water with his hands. He had glanced over to check of Tasuki, to see him raise his fan, and start launching into a number of bombardments on the water, hoping to spear a fish or two. Chichiri nearly panicked when he saw Tasuki slip and go under the water for a moment. Luckily, Tasuki resurfaced, sputtering and irritated. He retreated to the shore coughing. Chichiri shook his head.

" Be careful Tasuki. Stay in calmer water."

" Chichiri look!" Tasuki had long given up trying to catch fish, and had was satisfied with sitting on the cliff above the cave, and cheer the monk on. Now he was standing, and pointing out to the water. Chichiri paused what he was doing, and looked to where Tasuki's finger pointed.

" What is it Tasuki?"

" Can't you see? It's a ship 'er somethin'!" he looked excited. Chichiri looked out at the ocean again. Indeed, there was something out farther. Tasuki climbed down from the cliff to the rocky shore below.

" Think it can see us?" Chichiri frowned, and went back to fishing.

" Don't count on it Tasuki. They must be a few miles away. Even if they _did _see us, they wouldn't be able to get us because of the storm." Tasuki, though, wasn't about to give this opportunity up. He started waving his arms, trying to yell over the storm. Chichiri ignored the bandit's attempts. Tasuki then began jumping up and down. Chichiri, having to be the adult, whirled to face Tasuki.

" Tasuki! Stop jumping like that! You're going to-" Chichiri and Tasuki were both shocked as the inevitable happened. Tasuki's feet slipped under the slippery, yet sharp rocks. He struggled to regain his balance, weaving back and forth. Chichiri ran out of the water and towards him.

" Tasuki! I told you you'd probably slip!" just as he was nearly there, Tasuki lost all balance and started falling towards the raging ocean. Chichiri dove, catching the seishi's hand. He also, unfortunately, caught the sharp rocks as he met the ground, and they cut open his side. Chichiri winced, but through the pain, clung to Tasuki's hand, trying to pull him up to safety again. Just as he was, Chichiri's mind flashed with past memories. Hikou had been in this very situation seven years ago, when he fell in the river. But Hikou hadn't made it- No! Chichiri wasn't going to let that happen again! He pushed the memory away. He pulled harder, and his seishi character lit up brightly, and more energy surged through him. He finally pulled Tasuki up on the rocky bank, and the redhead collapsed on his back, in shock. Chichiri just kneeled there, a bit in shock as well. He had almost lost Tasuki…thankfully he was safe now. His side pounded awfully, and was bleeding openly. Every raindrop stung like a thousand needles. Tasuki looked over to the monk.

" You just keep on saving me…that's number three! Heh!" when Chichiri didn't respond, he sat up. " Chiri?" he reached over and touched Chichiri's shoulder. Chichiri jumped a bit, as if he were coming out of a trance. He then gasped, bringing an arm around his waist to the wound at his side. Tasuki looked around his friend's waist and saw the horrific wound. He paled, and gasped.

" Chichiri-oh my god-" he put his hands on Chichiri's shoulders, and examined the injury. "Chiri-how--" _When he dove for me…it has to be… _" Chiri, say somethin'!"

" Are you…okay?" Tasuki frowned.

" Yeah, I'm fine, but yer hurt!…Can ya stand?" Chichiri got his legs under him, and began to push himself up, but his wound pounded horribly, and his legs buckled again. Tasuki reacted quickly, and reached out, catching the older seishi. He took one of Chichiri's arms and wrapped it around his neck. " S'ok…I gotcha…" his voice was soft, and sympathetic. He placed his other arm around the monk's waist, and gently supporting him carefully. "Come on…let's get back inside, and clean that cut…" he half carried his friend inside, letting the injured monk set the pace.

Inside, Tasuki leaned Chichiri against the wall slowly, and quickly fetched the cloths Chichiri had used on him the day before. He rinsed them out, and rewet them, then returned to Chichiri. He knelt by his friend. "This'll prolly sting…" he put the wet cloth to the bloody wound. Chichiri visibly winced, and tried to move away instinctively, but Tasuki wrapped an arm around the seishi's shoulder. He cleaned the cut tenderly, and Chichiri stayed still, clenching his fist. Tasuki then, having no bandage, ripped up his shirt, dampened them a bit, and wrapped Chichiri's side. By this point, loss of blood had made Chichiri weak and tired. He leaned against Tasuki as he was bandaged. Tasuki finished, rubbing the blue-haired man's back, trying to help ease the pain. " Daijobu Chiri." this was his fault…he wasn't paying attention to his older friend, who knew best. Once more, Chichiri had to save his ass. " Gomen ne Chichiri." Chichiri looked up at him tiredly.

" It's alright Tasuki. I know you meant well. You just wanted to get the boat's attention." Tasuki sighed.

" I was desperate! I wanted out so badly that I wasn't paying attention to what was around me. I should have, and now you're hurt because of it. But I'm gonna fix this Chiri…I'll do what I can." Chichiri managed a smile.

" If you feel you need to Tasuki…" he put an arm to rest around his bandaged side.

The weather was humid and damp. It rained on, and it didn't help the two seishi's situation. The dampness of the cave kept Chichiri's makeshift bandages from drying, and the wetness around him made him cold, along with the ever-constant gushes of wind that blew in. Tasuki wrapped him in the blanket, and tried starting a fire, using what they had left, the old chest Tasuki had found the blanket and supplies in. unfortunately, it didn't burn well, and the wind soon blew it out, with the water coming in from the rain. Tasuki rubbed his arms, cold. He scooted closer to his monk friend, and examined him. He didn't look too bad. Chichiri was slouched in the blanket, one arm around his waist. He winced every once and a while, and kept his eye closed. Tasuki saw how pale the blood loss had made the seishi. Tasuki put the back of his hand to Chichiri's cheek. It was cold. Not liking that one bit, Tasuki started rubbing the think wool blanket over Chichiri's skin. Chichiri jolted awake from his half-sleep, and snapped his head around to Tasuki. Tasuki smiled at him, and continued to rub the monk's pale features. Chichiri smiled shakily at the bandit. He had been cold, and, since he couldn't speak at the moment and thank his friend, he got the message across through is gaze. Tasuki smirk widened as he caught the sign, and moved to Chichiri's other side. " Ya getting any warmer?" Chichiri nodded, closing his eye again, tiredly.

When Tasuki was done, though not satisfied, he sat back down, and watched Chichiri intently. He knew he could do more…but what?! He was really about the monk catching cold as he did, and in his current condition, he could easily fall ill. Paling slightly at the thought, he got up and tried to light the chest again, but it wouldn't burn. Tasuki cursed, kicking the offending chest outside, where it rolled off the side and into the water. He glared outside for a while, cursing their god who had brought them here. Just then, a red light flashed before Tasuki's eyes, and he gasped, bringing his arms up across his face to shield it. The light faded, and Tasuki peeked his head from his arms. He was still in the cave, still alive. What the hell had just happened?! Tasuki looked around him. Nothing seemed to be different, but then Tasuki's eyes caught sight of a small plate of cooked fish on the ground. Tasuki's eyes widened as things began to click in his head. He looked around cautiously. _Shit…that stupid red peacock heard me?! _He looked back at the food. _And he answered me!? SHIT!! _Was he in trouble? Was the food real? Poisoned? Or was Suzaku just taunting him, and as soon as he went to bite the "food" it disappears into dirt…Tauski thought about this for a minute, and concluded that even though he had insulted the God, Suzaku had to take care of his seishi, or he'd never be summoned. Tasuki nodded, smirking. He looked up at the sky. " HA!! You _need _us!! You won't admit it, but you depend on our living so you can come to this world!!" he laughed mockingly, pointing at the sky. Soon regretting that, the light returned in vengeance, and Tasuki swore he saw the red phoenix charge at him, then he fell unconscious.

When Tasuki awoke, he was lying on his back on the cold ground of the cave. His head hurt immensely, and he rubbed it, thinking back to what had happened. The last thing he remembered was-- Tasuki gasped. He had had an encounter with Suzaku. Tasuki rubbed his head again, cursing himself for intimidating the God. He stood, looking around. The fish was still there, but half gone. Tasuki thought the stupid bird was responsible, and then saw Chichiri looking at him. Tasuki perked.

" You feeling better Chiri?" Chichiri looked down, shaking his head, then looked back up. He smiled a bit.

" Gomen…but I see you managed to catch some fish and cook them…when did you learn how to cook?" so Chichiri had eaten some…that was good. Tasuki wondered if he should tell the confused monk what had happened. He sat down, and picked up one of the fish cautiously, pondering if it were safe.

" Chiri, I didn't cook them, or catch them. You won't believe what actually happened…" Chichiri wrapped the blanket closer to him.

" Tell me…?"

" Well, I started cursing Suzaku for landing us in such a shithole…and he…answered…with a vengeance…" he glanced at the monk beside him. Chichiri's lip curled into a smirk, and he looked straight at Tasuki.

" So, I guess you'll watch what you say about our God now huh Tasuki-kun? He can hear every word we say!" Tasuki scowled at that. He had, in the past, cursed the God numerous times. He guessed the phoenix must've gotten back at him from the attack.

" Humph!" he started eating, ignoring Chichiri, as he softly chuckled, and laid down to rest.

--Chapter 3...whatcha think eh? I had to add a little comedy relief there to lighten the dramatic mood. I thought I accomplished that well! Well, you'll have to wait for while before the next chapter is up..I'm going to be away. That doesn't mean you are left out! I need some ideas for what to happen next! Reviews and ideas welcomed! (as always) And I'll see ya around!


	4. Chapter 4

> > > Tasuki woke with a start, a horrible nightmare etched in his mind. Everyone was--all of them! Tamahome, Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake…and Miaka. All of them…murdered. He shook his head. It had to be a nightmare…neither he nor Chiri had felt anything since they were stranded there on the little island. As his breathing slowed, he pulled a hand up to his face, and rubbed the sweat off it.
>>> 
>>> " What a relief…it was only a dream…at least, I hope it was…" he sat up, ignoring the pounding headache that only pulsed when he moved. He groaned. He hated the blasted headaches, which he usually received from either Nuriko or Tamahome…he ran a hand through his mangled orange hair. He probably looked horrible. He smirked to himself. He was going to get a lot of teasing for it…him and Chiri--Chiri!! Tasuki forgot the pounding in his head, and looked around frantically. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the monk curled up a bit further away, kesa wrapped around him. Tasuki crawled over to him. Strange…Chichiri was usually always up first…he shook the blue-haired seishi. "Chiri? Yo! Come on…time ta wake up!" Chichiri's brow furrowed, and he stiffened. He let out a breath, and his eye fluttered open after a while. Tasuki grinned. "Mornin' sunshine! You look positively pleasant this morning!" of course he was kidding. Chichiri looked like hell. His blue bangs stuck out in different directions, some in his face. His mahogany eye looked tired and dull. And that's exactly how the seishi felt, tired and dull. In fact, the monk felt down right hellish! His head throbbed, and he could barely keep his eye open. He groaned, making his arms work under him, and sat up. Tasuki helped a bit, and pat his friend on the back. " Yeah, I know…I feel the same way…" now that Tasuki thought about it, Chichiri looked really worn out. And his skin felt warm under his hand. Tasuki's grin slowly faded. He watched Chichiri rub his face, and shudder a bit. "Chiri? Daijobu?" Chichiri looked at the bandit. It was true he felt bad, perhaps he was getting sick. But he wouldn't tell Tasuki. It couldn't be anything serious. Besides, he didn't want Tasuki worrying…
>>> 
>>> " Hai, Tasuki, I'm alright…just groggy…" Tasuki visibly relaxed.
>>> 
>>> " Oh, good…you looked a bit pale…" Chichiri forced a smile to his face. He took a moment to look outside. The rain, finally, had ceased, and the sun was beginning to come out. It was still humid, and wet, but at least the rain had stopped. Tasuki smiled, getting up and going to the cave entrance. "Hey, the rain stopped…maybe it'll stay that way fer a while we wait fer the others ne?" he tilted his head to Chichiri. Chichiri nodded, getting up as well, trying to hide his pounding head. He yawned, and stretched as far as his aching muscles would allow. Sleeping on the hard ground'll do that to you. He made his way to Tasuki, staggering only slightly. He looked up at the sky. The clouds were thinning, and sun was shining through in random spots. It was a wonderful sight for the seishi. Chichiri took a deep breath of the fresh air.
>>> 
>>> " It will be nice getting back on the ship, and the others…" Tasuki chuckled.
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, I guess. It's better than here! Even if it _is _a ship…I'll deal…" Then a thought struck him. "Hey, Chiri! Can you contact the others yet? Have you tried?!" he looked anxious, and Chichiri mentally groaned. He sighed, then nodded at the bandit. He closed his eyes and began searching for any of their friends' energy. He was beginning to think something had happened to the other seishi and miko, when his mind suddenly connected. He couldn't help but smile. Tauski saw it, and raised an eyebrow.
>>> 
>>> " What's up?" Chichiri, without breaking the connection, looked to Tasuki.
>>> 
>>> " I've contacted one of them…" Tasuki beamed. He remained quiet, knowing the monk needed concentration. Chichiri just stared for a while, his eye not moving. In was unnerving to Tasuki, and he was about to shake his friend back to reality, when Chichiri blinked, and straightened. Tasuki jumped a bit.
>>> 
>>> " Are they coming?" Chichiri took a minute to answer. He felt twice as tired now. Normally, it wouldn't even drain him at all to mentally contact anyone, but in his weakened state, it took almost everything he had to keep it. His head was spinning, and he reached out and steadied himself on the rocky side. Tasuki became concerned, and went to him. " Chiri? You okay?" Chichiri let the dizziness pass before he spoke, hoping to keep his voice strong.
>>> 
>>> "…Hai, Tasuki…just felt a bit dizzy…something…must have been interfering with the connection." Tasuki wasn't exactly sure how to argue with that. He knew something was up. Chichiri stood on his own again, and starting back inside.
>>> 
>>> " They said they're on their way…it might take while before they find us…I'm going to take a short nap…wake me ne?" Tasuki just watched him, trying to figure out if the monk was telling the truth about being fine, or trying to hide it. He sighed, deciding that, if Chichiri was indeed sick, resting was a good idea. He followed the seishi inside.
>>> 
>>> " Hai, will do. You rest…" Chichiri laid down against the wall again, pulling his kesa up to his head as a pillow. Before long, he was fast asleep. Now Tasuki had time to think to himself. The monk _was _acting tired, weak, and slow. Tasuki frowned. If he didn't do something about it, Chichiri was going to get sick. Thankfully the others were coming, and could help. But before then, it was Tasuki's job to make sure his friend remained healthy. Despite it all, Tasuki had grown attached to the monk. And the monk had always been a true friend to _him_, so now it was his turn. Tasuki smirked to himself. Oh yeah…he was going to show that monk a thing or two about how stubborn and persistent he could be.
>>> 
>>> Hours later, Tasuki heard Chichiri stir. Lifting his head, Tasuki watched as Chichiri opened his eye. Looking around, he sighed, and pushed himself to a sitting position. Tasuki smirked, finally being able to move his plan into action.
>>> 
>>> " Yo, Chiri. Sleep well?" he walked over to the sitting seishi. Chichiri rubbed his eye, and looked up at Tasuki.
>>> 
>>> " Why didn't you wake me earlier?"
>>> 
>>> " Cause you need your rest…you're not feelin' well are ya…?"
>>> 
>>> Chichiri blinked. True, he still felt horrible, and his head was worse. Tasuki waited for an answer. "Hm?"
>>> 
>>> " Tasuki…I was feeling bad, yes, but I'm feeling a lot better now. Don't worry." Tasuki frowned. This was already not working.
>>> 
>>> " Chiri, come on, don't play games. I saw you nearly fall over after you contacted on of the others." his eyes shone with worry. Chichiri looked down, a bit ashamedly.
>>> 
>>> " Tasuki…" he sighed. Tasuki waited. He really just wanted Chichiri to confess to feeling a bit off. Chichiri turned his head to the younger seishi. "Ok Tasuki…I am feeling a bit bad…but really, it's nothing to worry about…I'm sure it's nothing serious."
>>> 
>>> " Still Chiri, will ya at least rest some more? I can wake ya when the others find us…"
>>> 
>>> Chichiri searched Tasuki's eyes. Not wanting to fight, for with his headache he could not think straight.
>>> 
>>> " If you insist Tasuki…I'll rest…though I cannot sleep anymore…" Tasuki nodded.
>>> 
>>> " Arigatou…" Chichiri smiled slightly, and got comfortable up against the wall. That's when it hit him. The pain in his stomach. He visibly tensed, and held his breath. But it only got worse. He pulled his arm tighter around himself, hoping pressure would help. When it didn't, he hung his head, and let out the breath, only to gasp another in. Tasuki, having heard the loud exhale and inhale, raised his head from his spot near the edge of the cave. " Chiri? What was that?" the monk was tense, his arm wrapped tightly around his stomach. " Chiri?" Chichiri struggled for breath.
>>> 
>>> " S-something's…wrong…" Tasuki jumped up, going to the shaking seishi.
>>> 
>>> " What? What's wrong?" Chichiri shook his head, taking another quick breath. He pushed himself up onto his feet, using the rock wall for support. Tasuki watched as the monk staggered outside, falling to his knees near the edge of the small rock cliff. Hunched over, Chichiri could barely breathe. Finally, Chichiri figured out what was going on, and promptly leaned over the side of the cliff, just in time to be sick over it. Shaking, after his stomach emptied everything in it, Chichiri stayed in that hunched over position for a while, until he felt a hand rub his back. Tasuki. He must have seen…The bandit continued to rub Chichiri's back, until the shaking subsided, and Chichiri could breathe easier. Then, bending down, he tried to make eye contact. "Chiri? You're not okay are you…? I saw what happened…" Chichiri said nothing, not able to at the moment. He closed his eye, rubbing his stomach. Even though he had gotten rid of everything in it, he still felt like he was going to throw up again. Tasuki frowned. This wasn't the same illness that he had gotten. Chichiri's seemed to be worse. Tasuki's hand came to rest on the other's forehead. He wasn't warm. Tasuki sighed, relief flooding him. "Well, at least you don't have a fever… Chichiri opened his eye, focusing on the rough waters of the sea beneath him. Somehow that only made thins worst, and he began to get dizzy. He reached up, hoping to stop everything from spinning. Tasuki noticed. "Chiri, come on. Say somethin! I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Chichiri turned to Tasuki, his face emotionless for a moment, before his brow furrowed, and a pained looked crossed his face.
>>> 
>>> " Tasuki…I don't really know what's going on either. My head spins every time I move."
>>> 
>>> " Then, you should prolly rest. But you need to come inside first…" Chichiri made no move to get up.
>>> 
>>> " Can you stand?" Chichiri swayed a bit, putting his hands back down on the ground to support him. He shook his head. Breathing was becoming hard again. Tasuki bit his lip. Due to the events that just happened, Chichiri was too weak to move, or get up." Ok, Chiri, if moving makes you dizzy, then close your eye." Chichiri turned his head at that.
>>> 
>>> " W-why?" he seemed a bit confused. Tasuki gave him a sad smile.
>>> 
>>> " Cause I'm gonna carry ya inside, seeing as you can't yerself…" Chichiri closed his eye again, looking to the ground once more. He nodded slowly. Tasuki sighed, nodded too, and moved closer to the monk. Cautiously slipping his arms under Chichiri's legs and back, Tasuki pulled his exhausted friend up against him, and stood. Chichiri only let out a low moan, as Tasuki got to his feet and proceeded to carry him inside the safety of the cave. Once in, Tasuki walked over to where the blanket was, and kneeled. Slowly lowering Chichiri to sit against the wall, Tasuki arranged the blanket, and the monk's kesa on the ground, making a nest-like structure. Once satisfied, he lowered Chichiri down onto the spot. Chichiri tried to protest, trying to say he didn't need the blankets, but Tasuki held him down, and wrapped the garments around him anyway. "Just lie still, and don't argue. You're in no condition to do any of that. Just rest, and try to sleep…" Chichiri frowned, for a moment wishing he could hit the bandit, but obeyed. Soon enough, he closed his eye and was asleep. Tasuki sat back, watching for a few minutes, before reluctantly going and sitting back near the entrance of the cave. He still had to watch for the others…and Tasuki hoped they came soon.
>>> 
>>> Tasuki had dozed off in his spot against the entrance of the cave, when he was aroused by a call. Ignoring it at first, he turned his head. When it came again, louder, Tasuki's eyes shot open, everything flooding back. Ah! He was suppose to be watching for the others! He rubbed his eyes quickly, and looked out to the water. Well, there's where the call came from. A huge ship was nearly at shore. Tasuki jumped up, adrenaline suddenly pumping through him. He could see Tamahome standing on the deck. He must have been the one that called out. Tasuki blinked. They were already that close? They got even closer, until the were right along shore. Tamahome called down to the cave again. Tasuki came running out to meet them.
>>> 
>>> " Tasuki!" Tasuki smirked.
>>> 
>>> " Tama-chan!! Bout time! What took ya so long!?" Tamahome looked about to jump down and pound the previously lost bandit into the ground. But, instead, Tamahome threw a rope down.
>>> 
>>> " Is Chichiri with you?!" Tasuki's widened. That's right, Chichiri! Without another word, ran into the cave.
>>> 
>>> " Chiri? Chichiri! Come on! the others are here!" Chichiri, hearing the news, opened his eye. From resting, he felt a lot better, and his stomach didn't hurt…he sat up.
>>> 
>>> " Really? Already?" he unraveled himself out of the blanket and kesa.
>>> 
>>> " Hai! And their waitin', so come on." he helped Chichiri up. The monk grabbed his kesa, and shoes, putting them on as best he could, with Tasuki urging him to hurry. He followed the bandit outside, where Tamahome smiled down at them.
>>> 
>>> " Hey, Chichiri! You look beat! I guess getting stuck with Tasuki can do that!"
>>> 
>>> " Tama! I'm gonna give you a huge thank you once I'm up there!" of course this meant pain for the teal haired seishi. Nuriko's head soon popped up next to Tamahome. His face lit up at the sight of his friends.
>>> 
>>> " Tasuki-chan! Chichiri! You're alright!" Tasuki smirked. Chichiri frowned slightly. All the yelling was making his headache worse. He waited as Tamahome helped them up onto the ship. Immediately, Chiriko, and Miaka came out to see what the commotion was about. Chiriko, seeing Tasuki, ran over.
>>> 
>>> " Tasuki-san! You're back! And Chichiri-san too!" Tasuki smiled.
>>> 
>>> " Hai, Chiriko, we're back, safe and sound!" Nuriko, behind Miaka, crossed his arms.
>>> 
>>> " You two had us all worried! The storm was so bad we couldn't come out for a while." Miaka ran forward and glomped both seishi, nearly in tears.
>>> 
>>> " I thought you two had died! I'm so glad you're safe." Chichiri smiled, patting the girl's head, allowing himself to be hugged. Tasuki on the other hand, being himself, wriggled and squirmed.
>>> 
>>> " Ah! Miaka! Leggo! Whaddya doin'!? Get off!" Nuriko sweatdroped.
>>> 
>>> "Seriously Tasuki, Miaka was worried to death about you! The least you can do is let her hug you!" Tasuki sobered, but growled, as Miaka didn't let go for a while. Chichiri was pulled from his happy thoughts, as a wave of pain hit him. He put his hand to his waist. Then remembered--the wound. He had forgotten about it. But now it pounded with a vengeance. Miaka, pulling away from Tasuki finally, was first to notice, as Chichiri leaned heavily on the railing, holding his waist.
>>> 
>>> "Chichiri? Daijobu?" the others turned. Tamahome furrowed his brow.
>>> 
>>> " Yeah, you look a bit pale." Chichiri tried his best to stand upright, and not look pained, but he could feel his body tense. He knew the wound had reopened, which would explain his paleness.
>>> 
>>> " Chichiri?" It seemed Tasuki didn't even remember. Lucky for Chichiri, his kesa was wrapped around him. Nuriko stepped a bit closer to the monk.
>>> 
>>> " Are you alright Chichiri?" Chichiri managed to put a small smile on his face.
>>> 
>>> " Sure, Nuriko, just a bit drained…" it was partially true. Nuriko nodded, smiling sympathetically.
>>> 
>>> " I bet. Why don't you two get some rest while we go back." Tasuki stretched.
>>> 
>>> " Tha'd be nice! I haven't had anything soft to lie on since we left the palace. We had to sleep on the ground!" Everyone laughed, as Tasuki complained. They were all about to go inside. Chichiri made himself stand on his own, determined to make it to a room. He clutched his wound, trying to breathe calmly. He let go of the railing, and started to walk. What he wasn't counting on was a full tidal wave of pain freezing him in his spot. Spots danced before his eyes, and he couldn't tell where he was going. He felt his legs give way under him, and he reached out to try and catch himself, but unsuccessfully landing on his side instead. It wasn't until a second later, that he realized he landed on his injured side, and couldn't hold back a cry. The pain overcame him, and he fell unconscious.
>>> 
>>> Everyone whirled around, at hearing Chichiri's painful cry. What they weren't expecting was Chichiri on the ground unconscious. Nuriko's eyes widened, and he was the first to act.
>>> 
>>> " Ch-Chichiri!?!" he ran back to the fallen seishi, followed by the others. Nuriko knelt, and felt for a pulse. Miaka knelt next to Chichiri on the other side.
>>> 
>>> " Nuriko, is he-"
>>> 
>>> " No, he's alive. He's just unconscious. But why?!" Chiriko, Tamahome, and Tasuki gathered around curiously. Chiriko looked afraid.
>>> 
>>> " Chichiri-san…" Nuriko slipped his arms carefully under the monk, and cradled him gently, bringing him up close. He still wasn't sure why Chichiri had suddenly collapsed. As he held the seishi, he noticed a wet spot on Chichiri's side.
>>> 
>>> " Wha…?" he pulled back the navy fabric of Chichiri's kesa. He gasped, as he discovered the large gash across Chichiri's waist. It was also bleeding freely. " Ah! He's hurt! That must have been it!" Tamahome got closer and inspected it.
>>> 
>>> " It looks pretty bad." Tasuki suddenly snapped to his senses.
>>> 
>>> " Ack!"
>>> 
>>> " Tasuki?"
>>> 
>>> " I forgot all about that wound! He got hurt saving me from falling into the water. How could I have forgotten?!" he frustratingly scratched his head. Nuriko frowned at the story. Chichiri always seems to have to save Tasuki. He sighed, putting a slender hand over the bleeding wound.
>>> 
>>> " We need to get him inside and wrap it properly…" Miaka nodded, and stood, letting Nuriko have room. Everyone followed suit, and Nuriko gathered their injured friend up, and stood slowly.
>>> 
>>> " He's loosing blood fast, let's hurry." he quickly headed in the direction of the nearest room.
>>> 
>>> Nuriko, pushed the door open and moved to the bed carefully. He turned to Tamahome, who was next to enter." Pull the covers down." he then turned to Tasuki. "Tasuki, go with Miaka and find some bandages and medicine, there has to be some on here!" Tasuki nodded, and he and Miaka left. Walking next to the bed, Nuriko lowered Chichiri slowly onto the sheets, and rested his head onto the pillows gently. Nuriko unfastened the kesa from around the monk, and took it off, to get a better look at the wound. "We'll have to take the makeshift one off. But I think some of the dried blood is sticking to his skin." Tamahome was watching sadly, then turned as Tasuki and Miaka came back. Tasuki walked to the bed, and set down the things, along with a water basin and towels. Nuriko smiled at him thankfully.
>>> 
>>> " Arigatou Miaka, Tasuki." Miaka walked to the other side of the bed, and sat by Chichiri. She watched as Nuriko took out a knife to cut away the cloth around Chichiri's waist. She swallowed.
>>> 
>>> " Will it hurt him?" Nuriko paused.
>>> 
>>> " He's still unconscious. It shouldn't." Miaka nodded, looking back down at Chichiri. Nuriko carefully cut the cloth away from the seishi's skin, and unwrapped it. Tamahome handed him the bandages, moving to help lift Chichiri so Nuriko could put them around. Chichiri never made a sound as this was done, and was laid back down afterwards. Miaka took one of the monk's slack hands, and squeezed it, being as comforting as she could. Tasuki gazed at his friend for a while.
>>> 
>>> " I'll watch him." Nuriko turned to him.
>>> 
>>> " You need to rest Tasuki-kun, one of us will watch over him until he wakes." Tamahome nodded.
>>> 
>>> " We'll wake you up when he does ne?" Tasuki thought about it, then decided it best if he didn't argue. He was too tired.
>>> 
>>> " Hai, alright. I _am _tired." Tamahome nodded, and guided Tasuki to another room. Nuriko turned to the bed, where Miaka had pulled her legs up into a cross-legged position on the bed so that she was closer. She still held Chichiri's hand, now stroking it calmly, in deep thought.
>>> 
>>> " Miaka?" Miaka's head shot up.
>>> 
>>> " N-nani?" Nuriko smiled.
>>> 
>>> " Do you think you can watch Chichiri? Just come get one of us when he wakes?"
>>> 
>>> Miaka blinked, as the request registered in her mind.
>>> 
>>> " Oh, hai, I will." she frowned. "Why didn't we bring Mitsukake with us to get them Nuriko?" Nuriko shook his head.
>>> 
>>> " I guess we were in such a hurry to find them. He's probably gonna lecture us a bit on leaving him behind like that." Nuriko stood with that, and headed towards the door. He knew Miaka had wanted to watch Chichiri, that's why he asked her. He closed the door behind him as he left, with a small smile on his face. At least they both came back alive.
>>> 
>>> ----------------------------------------------
>>> 
>>> --Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update (eep), I've been busy…and I had a case of writer's block. There's still one chapter left!! So don't think it's over yet. RR!! (goes off to finish other stories)


	5. Finally An Update!

Don't be alarmed; it's me, Seira Ayuda. I changed my name recently. Anyway, onto the news:

Sorry guys, this isn't an update to the fanfic, but I _do_ have some good news! I know I've been rather dead, and my stories unfinished. I just got bored with them. But now I've decided to be active again. I may be redoing or atleast finishing this, and my other unfinished stories. I _want_ to, it's just getting the time to do so. I hope you guys still want to read the ends to them. I feel bad after you all have been so patient, urging me nicely to continue. So I'll do my best to reward you all.

Also, I've finally made a profile for myself, so check it out, got some good stuff on there ;D

Thanks again everyone!

:Draco:


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Ok, here's (finally) the last chapter, after being dead for years XD. If anyone really cares anymore. My writing style is much better now. I don't know how entertaining this one will be though, being the end, but here ya go guys!

Disclaimer: These characters are copyright to Yuu Watase, not me cries

_Chapter 6_

The soft rocking of the large ship on the calm waters that surrounded them was both lulling and peaceful, a welcome change from before. Everyone was thankful for the change. That, and they were all now, once more, together again. Now the ship was headed back to the temporary shelter they had found from the storm, to go retrieve the one they had, in their haste, left behind and now needed. Mitsukake.

In another part of the ship however, the one who needed their healer friend was resting relatively comfortably in his room, half propped up by pillows, his side wrapped in white bandages. It was slightly stained pink where the monk's injury was located, but had since stopped bleeding again. The seishi's maskless face was calm and free of pain as he slept, the gentle sea breezes coming in from the open window blowing his bright blue bangs lightly.

His charge, the one who had been selected to watch the older seishi, was now leaned sideways against the backboard of the bed, asleep. The rocking and weather had been to tempting to the young priestess to ignore. She had been worrying herself a good deal over the last couple of days, and it the lack of sleep was finally getting the best of her. The girl had been so relieved to hear that their two friends were alright the day Chichiri had finally got to contact one of them, that person being Miaka actually. When they all had reached the rocky island and cave Tasuki and the monk had been staying at, and retrieved them, they had certainly gotten a shock when the oldest of them had collapsed soon after. He had seemed fine just moments before. They hadn't known the other had been hiding a wound. Atleast they had been able to aid their companion in time. If the 'well' seishi had been trapped out on the water any longer, infection would have started to set in from lack of proper treatment. Not that any of them blamed Tasuki, of course. It hadn't been the bandit's fault, and the redhead had done all he could with what he had at the time. They were all just glad for their friends' return.

A creak then broke the peaceful silence of the room as the door slowly opened. Careful, quiet footsteps on the wooden floor headed towards the bed where the two occupants slept, unaware. Stopping beside the bed, the visitor just stood, watching, before a soft, long sigh escaped. Amber eyes gazed upon the slumbering girl, then to the monk, to which they then softened. Slowly, Tasuki lowered himself down to sit beside his friend on the mattress. After another moment, the bandit closed his eyes.

"Man 'Chiri, I'm sorry 'bout all this…" his voice was hardly a whisper, not wanting to wake the other, knowing he needed the rest. "This ain't how it was s'posed ta happen…" The redhead still blamed himself for the monk's injury. If he hadn't been just a brainless idiot, Chichiri wouldn't have gotten hurt. Hell, if he had been paying better attention in the very beginning, the 'well' seishi wouldn't have dove into the raging ocean after him after he had managed to fall overboard during the storm.

Shaking his head, scrunching up his face exasperatingly. Damn, couldn't he do anything right? _I should jus' go before I wake 'im up… _Letting out another sigh, the 'wing' seishi rose from the bed and turned, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat, and starting to make his way back to the door.

"I believe you did quite a few things right that I'm grateful for Tasuki-kun…no da."

Tasuki froze in his place; hand on the door handle, his back facing towards the bed still. He hadn't realized he had said that out loud before…That, and…

"How long've ya been awake…?" Hearing shuffling, finally the bandit's bright amber eyes, which had been directed at the floor, turned to look over his shoulder at his now awakened friend. The monk was moving to sit up, his single rich mahogany eye gazing softly back at him as he got comfortable, careful not to jar his side.

"Since you came in and sat down. I tend to be a lighter sleeper than most people want it seems." At that, Tasuki had to crack a small smile, inwardly agreeing, while cursing himself _for_ waking his still recovering friend. After another moment, the bandit turned to face the other again, smile fading. Chichiri caught it, and easily was able to determine the reason why, sighing lightly.

"Well, sorry anyway…I didn't wanna wake ya, ya need yer rest after…" Chichiri frowned, scrutinizing his younger friend a moment.

"Tasuki, you can't possibly still blame yourself over what happened. You _shouldn't_. It was out of both our controls." The redhead shook his head, looking frustrated as he started back towards the bed.

"Ya don't get it 'Chiri, its because 'a me that ya were hurt that badly-"

"It wasn't that bad Tasuki…" Amber eyes flashed in anger, but the monk knew it was not directed at him.

"_Bullshit_! People don' bleed that much, then get sick, _then_ end up collapsin' from somethin' "not that bad" 'Chiri!" Amber was locked with maroon a long moment before Tasuki, finally breaking the eye contact, looked off out the window.

"Come here Tasuki." That recaptured the other's attention, eyes blinking and looking confused.

"Huh?" The older seishi continued to watch him questioningly.

"Come over here…" When the other didn't move, Chichiri gracefully raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting, patting the spot beside him on the bed where the younger had sat earlier. Finally understanding, the 'wing' seishi sighed, shoulders sagging slightly as he shuffled back over and sat down, not looking at the monk, until a hand came up to rest on one of the broad shoulders. "Tasuki have I ever once said that I blame you for it?" Tasuki stayed quiet a brief moment before shaking his head.

"No…But ya should feel somethin' atleast…I dun get ya sometimes…" At feeling the hand on his shoulder give a brief squeeze, Tasuki looked up and over, meeting Chichiri's softly smiling face.

"I _do_ feel something Tasuki. I feel relief that you recovered after having that fever in the cave. I feel grateful for when you urged me talk about the ghosts of my past, and when you so fully cared for me when _I_ was injured and sick. I'm sorry that you're berating yourself over what happened, and now I'm hoping that you will believe me and forgive yourself, because I'm glad we're friends." The younger man was looking at him searchingly for a moment, before his young face broke into a wide, crooked smile, a fang poking out from under his lips.

The self-guilt seemed to melt away out of the fiery seishi's bright eyes at his friend's words. He brought up his own arm and mirrored the monk's in putting it on the other's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Man, what had he ever done to deserve such a wonderful friend…? The redhead didn't know, but was grateful nonetheless for the other's sincere friendship.

"Thanks 'Chiri…I appreciate it. I'm glad yer okay." Another comfortable moment between them passed before Tasuki suddenly frowned then groaned, lowering his head. Chichiri, seeing this, also frowned, instantly concerned for the other, trying to catch the other's gaze once more. What could be bothering him now?

"Tasuki-kun? What is it?" The other was now starting to look a little green. Hearing the other chuckle made him raise an eyebrow, wondering why he was now chuckling. "What's so amusing?" The bandit lifted his head after another few moments, still looking pale and a bit discolored, but obviously getting amusement out of something about the situation.

"I hate boats…" Blinking a moment before understanding, then breaking out in a chuckle himself, the 'well' seishi pat the other's shoulder. "Think I'm gonna go and hurl now, I'll leave ya ta rest some more. Be back ta bug ya later…" With another grin and shoulder squeeze, Tasuki rose from the bed, swaying a bit as the ship rocked, causing the poor seishi to groan again.

"Talk to you later Tasuki-kun no da." Once the amber-eyed young man left, the monk settled back down against the pillows with a content sigh. Anyone else would have been surprised when another voice piped in suddenly.

"Ne, you two really are close aren't you Chichiri?" The 'well' seishi closed his eyes, smiling at the voice and question.

"Ah, Miaka-chan…we are."

The stars shown brightly in the dark blue sky that night, along with the big radiant moon. They seemed to being calm to anyone who gazed upon them…except for one that is, as he streaked out from his room. Dashing to the railing, Tasuki just made it in time to be sick over it. Again. Once he was finished, the bandit groaned, remaining in his position as he caught his breath, willing his stomach to settle once more. He had nothing else to empty. _Damn, I knew I shouldn'ta eaten again…but man I was hungry. Never again…not until I reach solid ground… _So caught up in being miserable, the young seishi failed to notice the figure walking up behind him on the ship's deck until a hand came up to rub at his back.

"Goodness Tasuki, how many times has it been today no da?" A weak growl emitted from the body under his hand.

"Shaddup 'Chiri, dun kick a guy when he's down 'n miserable…" The monk chuckled softly, it only seeming to annoy the redhead more.

"Didn't you say earlier you were going to come back and 'bug' me no da? You never came." There was amusement in the other's voice, and Tasuki couldn't help but fall into the familiar routine. _Damn smartass monk…_Smirking, and raising his bright-haired head the younger seishi looked over at the other as Chichiri joined him at the railing.

"Ya know, maybe we shoulda kept Mits from healin' ya, pain in th' ass monk…!" The older seishi chuckled again, leaning his arms on the ships thick wooden edge.

"Then who would come keep you company when you were leaning oh so gracefully over the ship's edge no da?" The blue-haired warrior looked innocently back at the other as he was glared at.

"Ya know, I thought most monks were quiet. So hush…'fore I accidentally toss ya over, er somethin'." Giving the poor seasick seishi a break, Chichiri stopped teasing.

"Maa maa Tasuki-kun na no da." The two stood in silence for a few long moments, in that time the 'wing' seishi straightening finally from over the edge of the boat. "The stars are beautiful tonight." Tasuki then looked up following his friend's gaze to the sky. It was true; the stars were dazzling, standing out in the millions in the dark sky. Nudging the monk briefly, he gestured to the wide empty space above them.

"So, where are ours? They up there?" Chichiri, after a brief search over the vast sky, did find the constellations, and pointed them all out. Tasuki wasn't able to really find them all but managed his own and the monk's, being familiar with his own, and Chichiri's being simple enough. He grinned at how bright the seven clustered constellations shone brighter than the others.

Before long however, Chichiri found himself yawning, soon after it caught onto Tasuki. The bandit laughed. "Guess we should get ta bed ne?" It had been a long day after all. The older seishi nodded, fighting back another yawn.

"Perhaps so, we have more long days ahead when we reach Hokkan no da..." Tasuki nodded at that. Dry land…he couldn't wait. Together the two warriors walked back to where all their rooms were located, pausing before entering their separate rooms. The bandit grinned over at his older friend.

"See ya in th' mornin' pal…no da." Looking very amused at that, Chichiri laughed.

"Ah, oyasumi…na no da!"

Hehe I had fun with the last bit of this, I love having these two fool around and tease each other. 3 Anyway, for those who read this, thank you! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
